Bitter Enemies
Bitter Enemies (仇敵, Kyūteki lit. The Enemy in the Japanese version) is the twelfth chapter of Book I of Fire Emblem Heroes. The name of the five parts of this chapter are Battle of the Sluice Gate (水門, Suimon lit. The Flodgate), A Desperate Pursuit (仇敵を追って, Kyūteki o Ōte lit. Pursuing The Enemy), Desert Stronghold Siege (砂漠の砦, Sabaku no Toride lit. The Desert Fort), Before the Goddess (女神の神殿, Megami no Shinden lit. The Temple of the Goddes), and The Mask Cracks (帝国皇子ブルーノ, Teikoku Ōji Burūno lit. Imperial Prince Bruno). Part 1: Battle at the Sluice Gate |1,3 = |2,4 = |3,4 = |3,5 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponents: Delthea, an Emblian Sword Cavalier, an Emblian Sword Flier, an Emblian Lance Flier, and an Emblian Green Mage. Part 2: A Desperate Pursuit |2,3 = |2,5 = |3,3 = |6,5 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponents: Saber, Leon, Sonya, an Emblian Axe Fighter, and an Emblian Lance Flier. In order to clear this stage, you must defeat all the enemies in 5 turns on Normal (4 turns on Hard and Lunatic). If you did not defeat them after the required turns have passed, you automatically lose and the game is over. Part 3: Desert Stronghold Siege |1,5 = |2,5 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponents: Clive, Mathilda, Gray, Tobin, and an Emblian Bow Fighter. In order to clear this stage, you must defeat all the enemies in 5 turns on Normal (4 turns on Hard and Lunatic). If you did not defeat them after the required turns have passed, you automatically lose and the game is over. Part 4: Before the Goddess |4,0 = |3,1 = |1,3 = |0,4 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponents: Saber, Leon, Sonya, an Emblian Lance Flier, and an Emblian Red Cavalier. In order to clear this stage, you must defeat all the enemies in 6 turns on Normal (5 turns on Hard and Lunatic). If you did not defeat them after the required turns have passed, you automatically lose and the game is over. Part 5: The Mask Cracks You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponents and one boss: Bruno, Gray, Tobin, Clive, Mathilda, and Sonya. Trivia * The music playing in this chapter is "What Lies at the End" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. * The Layout of each part resembles a map in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia: ** Part 1 - Sluice Gate ** Part 2 - Near Zofia Harbor (specifiaclly the map where Palla and Catria appear as allies) ** Part 3 - Desert Stronghold ** Part 4 - Outside Temple of Mila (where Mikhail is fought) ** Part 5 - Temple of Mila (non-battle map as seen in Gaiden) * This chapter takes place in the World of Shadows. Category:Heroes Chapters